redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Chota
Emma Chota 'is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for her eating disorder Anorexia Nervosa. Her love interests are Leo Roth, her ex-boyfriend, and Jordi Palacios. Her nickname is "the girl next floor." She is portrayed by Ciara Bravo. Biography Emma is an understanding, calm and caring person. She worries more about others, despite the severity of her Anorexia Nervosa. Even knowing how severe her condition is, she still has problems eating daily and goes to extreme measures at times to give the aesthetic of her gaining weight.\ “I’m not better okay! And I keep waiting for someone to realize that.” -Emma Though still battling with her demons, she decides to approach all this with some sort of comedic relief. 'Season One Pilot How Did We Get Here? Emma is discharged from Ocean Park. What I Did For Love After Emma is released from the hospital, there appears to be some tension with her family. She learns from her father that her grandmother used to have an eating disorder. After she's forced to eat dinner with her family, Emma locks herself in the bathroom and purges. She is later found passed out on the bathroom floor by her father Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Stubs Category:Main Characters Personality * Emma is anorexic * She is kind, caring, and extremely intelligent *Difficulty trusting and talking about her anorexia or issues related Relationships See: Emma and Leo '' *Start up: Prior to Pilot (1x01) *Break up: Prior to Pilot (1x01) Second Relationship * Start up: 1x06 * Break up: 1x09 Some Info of Who Emma Chose After thought, Emma Chota Leo. "I kept crunching the numbers and it kept adding up to you and I didn't want it to." -Emma Chota Trivia *She is the adaptation counterpart to the ''Polseres vermelles character, Cristina. *As of Episode 1 going into Episode 3; It's confirmed that both she and Jordi have a crush on each other. * in Episode 1, Jordi had asked Emma for a dance as it was the night before his leg was to be amputated. As they were dancing, Leo saw them and there appears to be a spark of jealousy. * in Episode 6, she kisses Leo and they get back together, raging Jordi, because Jordi really likes Emma, but Emma and Leo are dating.. Quotes *Emma: "I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs." Kara: "So unhealthy, right? Not like starving yourself." *Jordi (about his leg): "I'm planning to freeze it." Emma: "Like a wedding cake." *Emma: "I don't know why they both like me. I mean, I don't even like me." *Emma: "I don't wanna be alone" *Emma: "I wish we were alone" Gallery Pilot - 029.png tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo1_250.gif tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo2_250.gif tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo3_250.gif tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo4_250.gif tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo5_250.gif tumblr_n62akshUsa1qbb7qqo6_250.gif fox-s-new-series-red-band-society-from-steven-spielberg.jpg Redbandsociety-052314.jpg c76a3dc619804ef0a48bdeee42cf404d.jpg red-band-society-margaret-nagle-first-look-300x194.jpg tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo5_250.gif tumblr_n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo1_250.gif tumblr_n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo2_250.gif tumblr_n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo4_250.gif tumblr_n9yfp9kfFE1r86eggo1_250.gif Pilot - 028.png Pilot - 030.png Pilot - 031.png Pilot - 032.png Pilot - 074.png Pilot - 133.png Pilot - 134.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 148.png Pilot - 152.png Pilot - 163.png Pilot - 165.png Pilot - 166.png Pilot - 168.png Pilot - 170.png Pilot - 201.png Pilot - 202.png Pilot - 205.png Jordi and emma.png Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 3.29.52 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Stubs Category:Main Characters